1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of load distribution for message processing through a plurality of local area network adapters (hereinafter referred to as "LAN adapters") in a host system (hereinafter referred to as "server system") in a local area network system (hereinafter referred to as "LAN system") constituted by the host system (server system) and a plurality of terminal systems (hereinafter referred to as "client systems") connected to one and the same local area network (hereinafter referred to as "LAN") through the plurality of LAN adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to addressing for a host system connected to one and the same LAN through a plurality of LAN adapters, methods are known heretofore as shown in the following three reference papers:
(1) A method of setting a plurality of logical addresses for a host system correspondingly to physical addresses of LAN adapters as described in Douglas E. Comer, "Internetworking with TCP/IP", Vol. 1, Second Edition, Prentice-Hall (1991), page 63 (reference paper (1)). PA1 (2) A method of giving one common logical address to a plurality of LAN adapters connected to corresponding hosts respectively to thereby use the hosts as main systems as described in JP-A 1-123545 (reference paper (2)). With respect to the common address C in the method, one LAN adapter and a host corresponding to the LAN adapter serve as a main system but another LAN adapter and a host corresponding to the LAN adapter serve as a main system in case of a failure. PA1 (3) A method used in an LAN system in which a plurality of LAN interfaces having peculiar allocated LAN addresses respectively are connected between an apparatus and an LAN, the apparatus being provided with means for selecting the lightest loaded LAN interface as a destination for communication from the plurality of LAN interfaces when the plurality of LAN interfaces receive a broadcasting frame, as described in JP-A 4-167841 (reference paper (3)).